In order for a virtual object to appear natural and convincing within the real world, the virtual object must be properly rendered. Typically, augmented reality approaches focus on placing and orienting a virtual object within a physical world. However, these approaches typically ignore issues of rendering the virtual object in the physical world, including color calibration, artificial motion blur, increased anti-aliasing, and physical lighting environment reconstruction. Without addressing these rendering issues, the virtual object will appear unnatural or out-of-place when inserted into a display of the physical world.
Accordingly, a need exists for approaches to properly render virtual objects shown in a physical world of an augmented reality display. More specifically, a need exists to address the rendering issue of physical lighting environment reconstruction.